dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
is a place in Other World where evil characters go after they die. Hell is never actually shown in the manga, however it is shown several times throughout the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT anime series. A version of Hell is also featured in the Dragon Ball Z movie "Fusion Reborn". In the original censored run of the English dub of Dragon Ball Z, Hell was known as HFIL. This acronym was stated to stand for Home For Infinite Losers. This change was made to avoid references which may have been considered inappropriate by the producers at the time. In later seasons of the censored English dub, the name of the character Mr. Satan was changed to Hercule for similar reasons. The term "HFIL" is used as a running joke by some fans of the series, who intentionally use phrases such as "What the HFIL?" in reference to it. Goku fell off of Snake Way and into Hell. However, after beating Goz and Mez in a test of strength and speed, they helped him return to the beginning of Snake Way so he could continue on to receive King Kai's training. Goku returned there again with Pikkon in the anime episode, "Warriors of the Dead", to take care of the enemies Cell, Frieza and The Ginyu Force, who managed to take over the world. In the Super Android 17 Saga, Goku travels into a large cave within Hell where, yet again, he must defeat Cell and Frieza. Known residents *Major Metal!itron *General Blue - Red Ribbon Army General, and murderer. *Ninja Murasaki - Red Ribbon Army ninja who tried to kil! Goku and Android 8. *Captain Yel!ow *Buyon - Tried to eat Goku and Android 8. *Commander Red - Deceived his man into think the Red Ribbon's goal to acquire the Dragon Bal! was to rule the world. Sacrificed countless soldiers and ordered the deaths of countless innocent lives just to become tal!er (via Dragon Bal! wish). *Adjutant Black - Shot Commander Red in the head; attempted to use the Red Ribbon Amy and Dragon Balls to conquer the world. *Tambourine - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn, kil!ed Kril!in, Nam, Giran, and many Tenkaichi martial artists. *Piano - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn, Piccolo Daimao's right-hand man. Ironical!y, he was in Hel! despite being killed by Piccolo Damiao, when most of his victims are in a limbo. *Ginger - Garlic Jr's right-hand man. *Nikki - One of Garlic Jr's right-hand man and kidnapper of Gohan. *Sansho - The muscular Makyo-seijin henchman of the Original Spice Boys and also one of the strongest member of Garlic Jr's right-hand man. *Raditz - Tried to kill his brother Goku, nephew Gohan, and everyone on Earth; fought with King Yemma after dying; was the first person's soul to be allowed to enter the afterlife (souls of those killed by Piccolo and his spawn remain in limbo, unless Piccolo wil!s it). *Every Saibamen *Nappa - Killed Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo, and everyone in East City; he also grew the Saibaman that killed Yamcha. *Cui - Frieza's underling, bul!ied Vegeta and most likely kil!ed hundreds if not thousands. *Dodoria - He and his men murdered Bardock's Crew, Seripa, Toma, Shugesh, and Borgos. He was also responsible for the deaths of thousands, including Namekians. *Appule - Frieza's underling. *Zarbon - Frieza's right-hand man, killed thousands. *Recoome - One the members of the Ginyu Force and was responsible for the deaths of Namekians. *Jeice - Another member of the Ginyu Force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. *Burter - Another member of the Ginyu force and kill a few Namek vil!ages. *Captain Ginyu- The Leader of the Ginyu force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Kil!ed some recruits. *Guldo - The smal!est member of the Ginyu force and try to kill Gohan and Krillin. *Frieza - The evil galactic tyrant, was responsible for millions of deaths, including the genocide of the Saiyans. *King Cold - The father of Frieza, most likely was also responsible for many deaths. *Cooler - Frieza's older brother, was also responsible for millions of deaths. Salza was also sent to Hell after being killed by Piccolo. *Mustard - Garlic Jr's underling. *Spice - Garlic Jr's right-hand man. *Vinegar - Gralic Jr's right-hand man who almost kil!ed Gohan. *Android 19 - Dr. Gero's right-hand henchman, was responsible for the deaths of a few humans as well as nearly killing the heart-stricken Goku. *Dr. Gero (Android 20) - Responsible for the deaths of humans (possibly even before he became an android). *Paragus - A Saiyan who attempted to kill the Z Fighters using a comet. (Broly's father.) *Cell - android creature responsible for the deaths of mil!ions, even Goku (he died when Cel! blew himself up). *Zangya - Bojack's female team member, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. *Bojack - Evil space pirate, responsible for deaths across the galaxy. *Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, destroyed hundreds of planets and mil!ions of beings. *Yamu - Evil human turned to Babidi's minion. *Spopovitch - Evil human turned to Babidi's minion. *Pui Pui - Warrior of Babidi's space ship, most likely responsible for thousands of murders. *Yakon - Evil monster/warrior of Babidi *Dabura - The Demon King was first sent here; but being a demon he was quite happy here, so King Yemma sent him up to heaven; and he later reforms. *Vegeta - After sacrificing himself to kil! Majin Buu, he was sent to Hel! for all the murders he had done in his past. Was later wished back to life, and had a change of heart. *Babidi - Bididi's son, evil wizard and murderer. *Dr. Myuu - Evil mutant Tuffle scientist. *General Rilldo - Machine mutant that killed thousands. *Hell Fighter 17 - Creation of Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Almost killed all Z Fighters fused with Android 17 in the form of Super 17. *Piccolo - Trapped there as of the end of GT; he aids the ogres in keeping the vil!ains under control; it is ironic he ends up working in as he was once considered a demon; is one of the few good guys in Hel! (though Goku hints he may be allowed into Heaven again someday). Another ironic thing is that, the first time he died, despite initially having an evil heart, he was allowed into King Kai's planet to train anyways. In the end he becomes the guardian of hell keeping the residents in order. *The Dictator - An evil dictator modeled after the real dictator Adolf Hitler. *Also many evil earthlings were kil!ed by Kid Buu and were not revived by Porunga, as Dende only revived the good earthlings. It unknown if the Shadow Dragons die or not. Known visitors *Goku - Has visited hell a few times. Notably when he fell from Snake Way on his way to King Kai, and when he fought CelI and Frieza in the Super 17 Saga. From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Villains Category:Places in the universe